This invention relates to a socket contact for an electrical connector including an arrangement for joining a tubular spring member to the termination end of a machined body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,110 issued on May 8, 1984 to Stephen Punako, et al describes a socket contact characterized by a solid machined contact body and a tubular spring member, including means for securing the spring member to the body. A protective sleeve is telescopically mounted over the tubular spring member. In an arrangement of the type described it is imperative, in order to avoid electrical discontinuities, that a highly reliable joint be provided between the spring member and the termination end of the contact body.
An arrangement featuring a multi-grooved machined contact body receiving corresponding grooves or threads in a sleeve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,531 issued on July 24, 1984 to Stephen Punako, et al. A socket contact featuring a crimped construction of the sleeve to the terminal end of the contact body via a groove and formed end is known. In this regard reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,645 issued on May 14, 1968 to Milanese, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,135 issued on Oct. 3, 1961 to Purinton.
The use of multiple grooves for joining connector components is shown in other contexts by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,894 issued on Dec. 13, 1966 and 4,209,221 issued on June 24, 1980 to Sampson and Chupak, et al, respectively.
Retention shoulders or tabs and formed sleeve ends for retention are well known as particularly shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,093 and 4,262,987 issued on Oct. 3, 1978 and on Apr. 21, 1981 to Obeissort and Gallusser, et al, respectively. The aforenoted patent to Chupak teaches the combination of a formed groove and end.
Socket contacts and/or electrical connectors relating generally to the present invention are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,149 issued on Nov. 20, 1963 to Bachman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,396 issued on Mar. 17, 1964 to Bertram; U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,954 issued on Dec. 1, 1970 to Yeager; U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,487 issued on Jan. 2, 1972 to Upstave, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,711 issued on Aug 3, 1971 to Buckley, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,116 issued on Apr. 28, 1981 to Glika, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,825 issued on June 2, 1981 to Marsh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,150 issued on June 9, 1981 to Faerborin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,317 issued on July 14, 1981 to Gallusser, et al.
None of the above cited references are seen to teach or suggest the arrangement of the present invention which features a single interfitted groove combined with formed tabs for the purposes intended.